Rejected and A Challenge
by Anime-GuardianAngel
Summary: A small one-shot staring Duke Devlin and Tristan Taylor along with an important author's note at the end.


**Angel: Hey guys! This is a special one-shot I wrote. To know why, just read the author's note at the bottom after you read the story.**

**Duke: Angel doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

* * *

><p>Duke smirked at his opponent. His emerald eyes sparkled with victory. The inventor of Dungeon Dice Monsters had just won one of the most important competitions in his life. Duke Devlin had finally beat Tristan to asking Serenity out. Now the two boys eagerly awaited her response.<p>

For almost as long as they had both known Serenity Wheeler, Tristan Taylor and Duke Devlin were enemies in the war to claim the sweet girl's heart. However, they were allies when it came to convincing Joey to allow his younger sister to date. It was Mai Valentine and Tea Gardner that won that war for them.

'_Serenity is so going to say yes,_' the black haired boy thought, smirking at the pointy haired brunette. '_Taylor will be so devastated he won't dare try to take Serenity from me._'

Both boys looked at Serenity, who appeared deep in thought. The red head looked as if she was mentally checking her calendar, or as if she was trying to find a way to gently let Duke down. Duke hoped it was the first option while Tristan prayed it was the later.

"Sorry but I can't," Serenity finally spoke. "Big Brother is taking me to Brooklyn to visit family."

"Then can you go out with me in four weeks?" Tristan asked, hope filling his soul.

"I'm going to Italy with Mai and Tea then," she answered. "I'm afraid I'm busy all summer."

The two boys looked down in disappointment. They had been so sure of victory but their flames had been extinguished by a few raindrops. Serenity smiled sadly at the boys, aware they were upset about not getting to spend time with her.

"I'm really sorry you guys," she apologized. "You two are such great friends I'm sorry that I don't have any free time just for you." She looked at her watch, noticing the time. "Well I need to go home now. See ya in the fall!"

With that the two majorly rejected boys watched as the girl of their dreams ran off, unaware of their real feelings for her. Tristan and Duke looked at each other, both knowing what a blow that was to their self esteem. They sighed at the same time before they started to walk away.

"Well that bites," Tristan said. "She only sees us as friends."

"We were rejected not just once, but twice in less than ten minutes," Duke sighed. "I feel like a loser."

"Normally I would say you are one but I feel the exact same way," Tristan agreed.

The two guys walked in silence towards the mall's parking lot, were Tristan's motorcycle and Duke's convertible were parked. Upon the boys arrival, they were greeted with the sight of a girl standing near the exit, waiting for someone. She appeared to be around 5'5", a somewhat average height. Her long curly blonde hair ended above her waist. Her blue eyes were scanning the parking lot.

"Whoa," Tristan said when he noticed her.

"She's pretty hot," Duke stated, looking the girl over. The two guys looked at each other, the flames inside of their blazing once more.

"SHE'S MINE!" they cried out, racing each other towards the girl. It appeared a new beauty had helped their hearts forget the pain of being rejected. The two seemed as if they hadn't learned from their mistake, but maybe one day it would somehow make its way into their heads.

* * *

><p><strong>Angel: Well? How's that for a small drabble? Anyway, I'm now going to challenge everyone who reads this to do what I did. Write a drabble, one-shot, or even two-shot if you want, staring a Yu-Gi-Oh character you hate without bashing them. I hate Duke but would you be able to tell from this one-shot? Hopefully not. By doing this, you may end up finding a new side to a character. And it will help improve your writing skills. This is a fun challenge, so no deadlines to worry about. You can send me a PM if you want me to check out your attempt at the challenge. It can be any genre you want, as well as rating. Just know I won't read anything M rated. As you can see, there aren't a lot of rules so it's a very broad range of what you can write. I do have one last rule for those who want to take the challenge, don't kill off the character you hate please. Other than that and whatever conditions I said earlier, have fun!<strong>

**Duke: Review so she'll know how good or bad of a job she did.**


End file.
